A New Beginning
by DarkShadows1999
Summary: On a search for some supplies, Kanan finds a little boy in trouble. Once the kid is fine, he notices something. What will he do? AU.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Who are you?

The same routine as always; get supplies for the ship. Kanan knew that both he and Zeb would not be allowed to sleep that night in the Ghost if they did not buy everything that Hera had ordered. And like any other time, this wasn't any different, Imperials didn't recognize them yet, and it was rather incredible; maybe changing their clothes was a great idea.

"Okay, Zeb, go get the food. I'm going to get the fuel. We'll meet in this ally" said Kanan, pointing to a dark place behind them.

"It wouldn't take so long and besides, the Imperials don't get suspicious of us" said Zeb.

"Anyways, be careful, remember we already are wanted" Zeb nodded and left.

Finding fuel in Lothal was very difficult, unless you wanted to buy from the Empire. A few sellers were able to send the fuel without being seen by the troopers. So, by now, it could be hard for Kanan to get his fuel the easy way since his last source had been discovered by the famous Agent Kallus.

Kanan had passed some good 20 minutes walking around all the markets asking quietly for fuel, but neither of the sellers had it. It was time to make a plan to treat with the Imperials, with no problem whatsoever. Perhaps he could tell someone to bring him the fuel…and he knew the right person for the job.

"Hey, Jho, how are you?"

"Spill it out; you need something, don't you?"

"Yes, I was wondering if you could help me."

"What do you need?" asked Jho.

"Fuel. I'll give you the credits, so do not worry about that part, but you must make up some excuse to make sure they actually believe you." his friend nodded and got out of the Pit Stop. Kanan stayed there, attending the clients that Jho had left.

There were not many people to attend, so he came to the door watching how Jho was dealing with the troopers and it looked like it was going well; but Zeb probably got the food first and could be waiting for him.

"Specter 1 to Specter 4, I will be a bit late, don't worry about me." Kanan said through the com.

"Why should I be worried about you?" asked Zeb.

"Because you're my partner, and partners look for each other's back" he answered while rolling his eyes.

"Whatever you say, I'll keep waiting; Specter 4 out" Zeb cut off.

Once Kanan put his own com in his belt, he saw Jho with a fuel barriel.

"Thank you" said Kanan.

"Yeah, you own me one. I got to get back in. Have a good day, Kanan" then he left.

"With the Empire, it will never be a good day" he murmured to himself.

Kanan started walking towards the ally where he would meet with Zeb. Now they got fuel for almost 2 months and Zeb possibly could have bought a lot food, at least the supplies were good now.

"Give it back, kid!" Kanan stopped walking when he heard a scream from a seller he had just passed. There, the seller was with knife warning a little boy who had a teddy bear in his right hand (hugging it, actually) and in the other, an apple.

"Do you know what happen to…" at first Kanan did not understand " those who steal?..." oh, the kid had stolen the apple "they lost one finger!" the man catched the kid and brought him to a table and let his hand free at the air.

As the others saw horrified the scene, no one of them seemed to really dare to stop the problem in a pacific way. But Kanan knew he had to do something before it was too late.

"Wait!" He almost screamed. The man stared at him " I'll pay that, just stay away from the kid"

"And who are you to tell what I have to do?"

"You want the credits or not? You will get them if you let the kid go" the man didn't think twice and nodded . He gave Kanan the apple and Kanan gave him the credits.

Kanan watched how the seller walked calmly back to his store and then saw the little boy he practically rescued, crying. He walked to him and kneeled in front of him.

"You okay?" Kanan asked softly.

"Y-yes" the boy answered stuttering, probably nervous or scared.

"Take it, it's yours." Kanan said as he held out the apple for the boy to grab.

"Really?" The boy asked, eyes widened. He didn't expect that from Kanan.

"Yes."

"Thanks sir."

"Don't thank me. I'm Kanan, what's your name?" The kid stayed quiet for a minute before he spoke.

"I'm...Ezra" Kanan smiled.

"Well, Ezra, you must go home, your parents must be worried sick." it was strange for Kanan to see that a little child was alone in the streets.

"I don't have parents, sir, neither a home." that took Kanan by surprise. The kid almost lost one of his fingers, and with the news spreading like wild fire, he would have lost his hand too; the kid in front of him was an orphan, and could also die at any moment.

"How long have you been living here, alone?"

"I don't know exactly, sir…2 years I think; my parents are not here since I was 4."

Kanan's eyes lit up, in idea popped into his head.

"Then let's go, come with me" he gave him his hand but the kid didn't take it. "What's the problem? You want to live here?"

"No, no sir, is just that…no one wants me to live with them." he began to cry again "I don't want to be alone again."

"And you'll not be," Kanan placed his hand in Ezra's shoulder "I know people who will be happy to live with you, and I will be happy if you come with me." The kid hesitated but then nodded.

"Okay." Ezra took Kanan's hand and walked beside him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

How many hours has he been waiting? Maybe one hour and a half? Comparing this situation with others, they would normally get everything in less than half an hour or so. Zeb couldn't believe that this was the first time getting supplies took so long! Kanan really crossed the line, knowing the Lasat did not like to wait. If he would have been on the Ghost, he would be sleeping. But his 'partner' changed those plans. Well, this was the last time he'd go with Kanan.

"That's enough, I'm hungry and I want to sleep, he's taking too long." Zeb started to turn on his com "Specter 1, you'll have to—"

"No need to wait any longer, I'm here" Kanan said walking into the alley.

"Why did you take so long?" Zeb demanded. "Hera's going to kill us! Plus I want to sleep and eat!"

"I'm sorry, but I had some problems."

"Like what?"

"My last source was discovered, so Jho helped me to get the fuel."

"This might have taken no more than 20 minutes!" Zeb growled.

"Hey, let me finish. That, and this kid" Kanan pointed his thumb behind him.

"What kid? You know, nothing is in your favor and your excuse is stupid, no offense" said Zeb.

"But…" and then he heard a knock, and sighed "C'mon, Ezra, he will not hurt you."

Zeb stood confused and thought Kanan had lost his sanity (again), but when he saw someone walking, he started to believe that Kanan was right.

"G-Good afternoon, sir" the boy said not meeting anyone's eyes.

"He is Zeb, he lives with me and the others. Zeb, he's…" Kanan looked at Ezra.

"I'm Ezra, sir."

"Don't be shy, I assure you he's a good man even tough his form."

"Hey! I'm not so terrible." Zeb laughed.

"Oh, and he will come with us."

"What?!" Ezra hid behind Kanan when Zeb yelled.

"Don't be scared, Ezra, it's just that we are not like others."

"Yeah, and I don't understand why you adopted him if you know who we are and what we do," said Zeb "it's not that no one wants you there, but…"

"It's a long story, Ezra, and I promise I will tell you; but I don't want you to be alone." Kanan said with the most sincerity tone his voice could manage

"But Hera…" Zeb started saying, but Kanan interrupted.

"I will talk with her later, now let's go back to the Ghost." Kanan said and the three started heading towards the ship.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So... Hello? Again? Okay, emm, I feel odd here writing in english, again. Remember my fic Visions? Well, to those who read it I'm not sure when I will publish 'cause I didn't know that I could download Word in my ipod (don't have computer by now :/) But now I have it and I can write with any problem (maybe school) but, first I want to write at least 5 chapters before publish it.

Thanks to a picture (story's profile picture) I got the inspiration to write this, and decided to publish first than the other fic. You know? It's beautiful to have inspiration, but when you get to 25 fics is enough! 4 for rebels that are longer! I do not know how I can keep my brain so calm, here's 1 of the 4 rebels' fics proyect.

I want to say more but I have to sleep. Don't forget to review please (want a very beautiful day) and if you need my help PM me.

Oh and thanks to my friend Karina who helped me with my mistakes (if you love slugterra, read her fics and if you need help don't hesitate to tell her)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Ghost

The walk to the Ghost wasn't actually far, but if a child accompanied you, well… let's say the walk was eternal. For Kanan, carrying the fuel with one hand and Ezra with the other was difficult. He could make the boy walk alone, but he was too scared of the Loth-Cats; who are hunters. Besides, Ezra was already scared of Zeb, Kanan couldn't do anything.

"I'm tired." Ezra whined. Kanan looked at him, almost immediately.

"Stay awake, Ezra, only for a few minutes," but the kid was about to fall asleep, "c'mon, little guy."

"Carry the fuel and the food, super-daddy, I'll carry the kid" Zeb offered. Kanan nodded and took the supplies but…

"Kanan!" Ezra screamed, scared of being with Zeb.

"Shh, it's okay, Ezra, I'll be right here." The blue haired boy hesitated for a moment, but relaxed somewhat as Zeb picked him up in his arms.

They continued walking and soon saw the ship a few meters in front of them.

"Where have you been?!" Hera demanded, sounding worried. "I figured it might take an 1 hour to bring everything, but you took all day! I was worried. I thought the Empire caught you both!" she said, shaken up.

"Yeah, we're sorry, but I'll explain you later" Kanan tried to reassure her.

"I never thought that getting the supplies would take so long! You better have a good explanation."

"I said I'll tell you. But be quiet, you'll wake him up."

"Who? Zeb? He's awake, Kanan!" Hera shouted.

"Not him…" Zeb walked to them and showed Hera who was 'him': Ezra.

"Who…who is he?"asked Hera softly as she watched the boy's chest raise and fall gently.

"His name is Ezra, I found him on the streets" Kanan answered quietly.

"But what is he doing here? It's not that I don't like him, but he must have parents" Hera pointed out; Kanan sighed sadly.

"He doesn't, he's an orphan." Hera gapped but didn't say anything. "I told him to live with us" Kanan added, she widened her eyes in surprise.

"You said what?!" Hera half screamed.

"Mmmm…" Ezra mumbled, disturbed but Hera's loud voice.

"Zeb, bring him to your room," she ordered, "and you, explain me everything in my cabin."

…

Once Zeb got into the room, a question popped in his mind 'where will the kid sleep?' There were two bunks, but he would not let him sleep in the highest bunk: he could fall. And sleeping with Ezra was no good idea because he was scared of him, and there was no way the boy was sleeping on the floor.

"Okay kid, sleep here. You're not going to be alone, if you need something I'll be on the floor." He knew the kid didn't hear him, but Ezra started to open his eyes seconds later, but they were heavy with sleep, he tried to stay awake. "Hey, you have to sleep, staying awake won't be good to you."

"No…I'm scared…" Ezra mumbled.

"Of me?" Zeb asked "I'm not bad with people who don't deserve it; otherwise I wouldn't be here."

"No…not of you. I know…I know tomorrow I will live in the streets again… I will…"

Zeb felt something brake inside him when Ezra said that.

"Why do you say that?" he asked.

"Because no one…wants me to stay with–" tears began to fall on his cheeks. "You are no exception…"

All Zeb felt was sadness; this kid was all alone, no one even cared about him, they all gave him his back… he had trauma with it.

But he knew that not all people where like that, there were many different kinds of people.

"I assure you that we're not like them. We are different." He said softly.

"How can I trust you? How can I know if you're telling the truth?" Ezra asked, tears still falling.

Zeb only knew one way he would let the kid to know he could trust them. "In the Honor of Lasan."

Maybe his home planet was nothing now thanks to the Empire, but he still was a Lasat, and never would forget that, his honor never faded away.

He smiled when Ezra made a small smile himself, his electric blue eyes shone with hope.

"You're a Lasat?" Zeb nodded proudly. "Mom always told me about them, but I didn't know how they looked… "

"Now you have a Lasat watching you, kid."

"You're pretty big…" Ezra opened his mouth, "and strong"

"Yeah, many people have said that." he looked at him "Now, bedtime kid." Zeb sat in the floor getting ready to sleep but…

"Can you sleep with me?" Ezra asked shyly.

"What?" Zeb was confused.

"I…said if you–"

"I understand, but… why?" Zeb questioned.

"You remind me when I was seven and I was always sleeping on the cold ground, until yesterday. " Ezra replied.

He was surprised and angry at the same time, what had the kid been through? The kid was all alone, lost; always trying to find somewhere to sleep and something to eat. Didn't anyone in Lothal noticed him? The boy had mentioned that people didn't want him, which means that lived with more than one person before. It what did he do to be thrown out to the streets again? An innocent child like him couldn't do too much trouble to earn the hate of others. Everything had an have an explanation.

And even though Ezra was in bed he still felt frightened, even with Zeb in bed with him.

"Fine, move over then. " Once both them feel comfortable, Zeb began to close his eyes as the blue haired boy did too.

"Mom said Lasats were big and strong, but the most important feature about them…is that they are brave." said Ezra suddenly, seconds later he fell alseep.

Zeb stared in shock, but then a smile on his face appeared.

The kid knew how to make anyone feel better even though his past did not say the same.

…...

"Kanan, no!" Hera yelled. "He's a little boy that still has a life ahead of him, I don't want to put him in the danger we are in!"

Kanan stood there, listening. Hera had said everything she had to said about his idea. He told her the whole story, what had happened earlier, including the long way in their way back to the ship because the kid needed clothes and protection if he was about to live with them. Yet, Hera disagreed, with good reasons, but he knew he had made a promise to Ezra, and he would never break it.

"Honey, I know you want a home for him, but he can't stay there, not with our fate."

"I made a promise to him, to myself, Ezra will never be alone again," he sighed, "he has been through many terrible things, and to only leave him there where we met not knowing that in maybe two days later we'd meet again while I'm on a mission, what would I have said?"

"We can try to find him a new home..." Hera said.

Kanan hung his head down, looking at his shoes.

"He said that he has lived with other people before us, two or three days later he was kicked out to live in the streets again. He doesn't know why they did that, and it's obvious a kid like him doesn't do anything dangerous."

"We can't, he's just a kid!"

"A kid who needs a family, and both know we can give him that, even with our problems with the Empire." Kanan argued, he wanted Ezra to stay. He couldn't bare to see him alone again.

"With all of this I don't know if I want a family. " Hera sighed.

"We were a family before Ezra came, it would be terrible if we lose Zeb or Sabine..."

"But they're older than he is." Hera pointed out.

"I promised him to tell him everything about us, and he will understand." Kanan said.

"What if we have any mission? He can't just come with us."

"He will stay with Chopper." Hera raised her brow. "Don't give me that look, Chopper's always here waiting for us, he can take care of Ezra."

Hera sighed. Yes, she wanted a family, she had a family, but she was afraid too. In dangerous times like this, a kid in a rebellion might have terrible consequences if something were to happen to him. Hera simply couldn't handle losing someone.

"Please, he needs us." Kanan pleaded."he really does."

She was scared, but would take the risk.

"Fine." She agreed. "He is staying."

...

Well, I've planned to update this at morning, but my friend couldn't check this completely so I had to wait until 7 p.m, but now even tough it's 10 p.m in my country, I decided to publish at this hour 'cause I want to go to school happy. Thanks for your favs, reviews and follows, I almost cried when I saw them. I forgot to tell you that this story will be update on Wednesdays (organization with all my fics) I always had time to write so there is no problen for me to update those days. I will enjoy write this story, really.

Again thanks and don't forget to review if you liked the chapter. No flames!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 4: Curiosity

A yawn stretched Ezra's mouth once he opened his eyes; he looked around and realized that his new Lasat friend (if he could call him like that,) was nowhere to be seen. To his surprise, he also noticed that he woke up in a bed and not in the streets like before. No one has told him to go run back to the streets, well… for now. It would only be a matter of time until he was roaming the streets again.

So why not enjoy the moment while it lasts? He put his boots on and got up. Leaving the room, he walked down the halls observing each door to making sure to remember which door was Zebs's. He noticed that a door was unlocked, thinking it was Kanan's room, he opened the door and walked in.

"Wow…" he said in awe.

The room's wall were covered in paint of all colors, there was barely any space to paint on it anymore. There was a bunk; below it was a small table where a helmet sat. It looked like the helmets that his mother used to describe in her stories of the Mandalorians.

But there was this phrase that says 'Curiosity killed the cat', Ezra was now the cat, dying to try the helmet.

"It's just going to be for a few seconds." He said innocently. "It won't hurt at all…" Ezra didn't hesitate and quickly put on the helmet; it wasn't his head size, so it felt too heavy and far too big. He couldn't see and stumbled across the room, tripping over paint cans and other objects.

Suddenly another door from the room opened up. "I thought I left that here." A female voice said: Sabine. She started to look under her table until something pushed her, or better say someone.

"Ow…" Ezra whined, the helmet falling off his head.

"Chooper, if you pushed me I swear I'll…" She was cut off when she saw the boy in fron of her. They stood staring at each other until…

"Ahhh!" They both screamed.

…

"Morning~" Hera said cheerfully while walking into the main room. "Hasn't anyone woken up yet?" she questioned, surprised.

Kanan looked at her. "I don't know. Zeb and Sabine are probably trying to wake up." He said.

Hera sighed "Have you told him about us?" she asked with a hand on her hip.

"No, I was going to mention it when he fell asleep." Kanan said smiling. "He was slept with Zeb."

"Zeb? I though Ezra was scared of him." Hera said, confused.

"I did too." Kanan agreed. He was about to say something else but the door opened.

"Yeah, just stop that. The boy told me to stay with him last night." The Lasat said. "He was terrified, thinking that we'd get rid of him in the morning just like every other folk has done."

"I told him he will never be alone again." Kanan sighed.

"Ezra still thinks we are like those other people, he is just too traumatized with it." pointed out Hera.

"What did he do to those people to be kicked out?" All three of them stayed quiet, not a sound was made. All they hoped was that Ezra opened up to them and tell them what happened. But a scream echoed through the rooms.

"Sabine!" Hera yelled,running to the Mandalorian's room.

Kanan and Zeb looked each other before running themselves too.

"What happened?!" The Twi'lek asked, taking her blaster "is there anyone here?!"

"No…well, yes" Sabine said walking towards the table "there's a kid here, I don't know why but he took me by surprise."

"Oh, so…" She put her blaster away and was about to speak when Kanan interrupted her.

"You okay, Sabine?" he asked.

"Yeah…" the artist answered.

"Why did you scream?" Zeb asked her "and where's the kid?"

"Because that kid made me scream." Sabine answered crossing her arms across her chest.

"I was about to tell , but where is he?" Hera looked around, Ezra was nowhere to be seen.

"Under my table." Sabine replied.

All of them looked below the table and found Ezra there, looking frightened. Kanan gave his team a look and they all understood that he wanted to be with Ezra alone.

"Come on, get out of there. She's just a friend. "

"She lives here?" Ezra asked innocently, still scared.

"Yes, she does, and that means she won't hurt you. Trust me" Ezra looked down and began to stand up taking Kanan's hand. "She's Sabine" then he pointed to the Twi'lek. "and she's Hera, you met her more or less yesterday."

"No one will leave you alone, Ezra: Kanan told me the story and you will live with us from now on." Hera told Ezra, then raised her hand to his shoulder. "Don't be scared, you'll be safe."

"I promised you that will never be on the streets again, because you live with us, our family."

"Really?" Ezra finally said, shinnying tone in his voice.

Kanan nodded, smiling. "Yes. Welcome to the family, Ezra" and then hugged him.

The rest of the crew watched as Ezra began to wrap his little arms around Kanan's neck, allowing him to show how thankful he was. If the crew were idiots, it would be a new member for one day; but they weren't idiots: it was a new member forever; they would raise their happiness more than ever.

But all has an end.

"Well, can anyone explain me what happened yesterday? I am more than confused." Sabine mumbled to Hera and Zeb.

"C'mon, it's time for breakfast"

Kanan and Ezra stood up and walked along with the rest to the kitchen, waiting at the tables while Hera started to cook. With the news, the meal could be better than other times, but it also meaned that everyone could have a bit of more food.

But.

Not everyone knew Ezra for real.

"Beep Boop" an orange droid rolled in, making noises that could cause anyone a headache if they dobt have the patience.

"Get out of here, Chop, want to have a good day?" Zeb narrowed his eyes.

"We've talked about this: Chopper lives with us and he stays here." Hera argued cutting some fruits.

Another boop, and…

"K-Kanan…" Ezra said with a nervous tone to his voice. "help~"

The man looked at him.

"Ezra, what's wrong?" he asked worried. He noticed that Ezra had paled, his eyes wide fear, he took cover behind Kanan.

"I think…" Sabine narrowed her eyes while looking at Ezra and Chopper at the same time, hoping to get an answer, which she did. "He's afraid of Chop, Kanan"

"Why are you afraid of him, Ez?"

"T-They're bad" he bubbled and began to cry.

Kanan thought it over: the boy lived on the streets, which meant that many bad things had happened to him, stealing food, clothes and shelter, perhaps even more than that. Something bad must had happened with the droids that scares Ezra so much. It wasn't the best moment to ask him what happened, so Kanan could only try to calm him down.

"Don't be afraid, he's a friend too." Kanan stared at the droid. "Ezra, this is Chopper; Ezra, this is our droid Chopper." he said introducing the droid .

"S-sure he's not dangerous?" Ezra asked gripping Kanan's shirt tightly.

"We could be dead if that were the case." Perhaps Kanan didn't know how to mix words up to calm someone down.

"Chop, show him that you're with us" said Sabine, so Chopper started to move towards the kid, who was scared but at the same time as curious; once it got close enough to Ezra, he put his small hand over the droid's 'head'.

"Hi…I'm Ezra" he introduced himself again.

The rest smiled.

"Stay here, Chop, we're going to eat so we can have some time in family" said Hera.

One of the things of being a kid was that they were just too curious, and question popped into their head all the time. And Ezra wasn't a quiet kid, he needed answers. The rest of the crew didn't mind at all though, they were happy to answer all his questions and show him what each thing was: like Zeb's Bo-Riffle.

"Can you please let me put on your helmet?" Ezra asked Sabine, who was startled but nodded.

Then again, the helmet was just to big for the boy, he walked in circles, with an expression of awe and probably smiling. He asked and same questions sometimes, with the same curiosity as before.

Then they all realized. Not many people had the patience to answer each and every question of a curious child. That was the reason people kicked Ezra out of their homes…

They didn't have the patience to deal with a curious kid…

...

Sorry! I said that I would update on Wedenesdays, but school and homework and my lack of sleep didn't allow me to write just in time the Chapter (yesterday at night I finished and my friend had to make the correction) I didn't say this often, but it was difficult to do this chapter, that was the idea but I didn't know how I could write it, and I think this is the better I can do, still don't like it.

Oh, and...Well, as you know english is not my native language (to those who do not know is Spanish) but I had to learn and read practically 99% of Rebels' fanfom and it helps so much to me; but now my question to you is: have you ever read a fic wrote in spanish? Or at least tried? Please, I want to know you better and if possible be friends (don't doubt to PM me if yoy need any help.

Thanks for the beautiful reviews and favorites and follows, makes my day happy. If you loved this chapter don't forget to review, flames not! Reviews make my life more happy than already is.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Jedi

"Rebels?" Asked Ezra as he looked at Kanan. "What does that mean?"

Kanan smiled sadly, he didn't want to tell the child about their job. But since he's now part of the family, he must know everything about them; there were no secrets in a family, no matter the horrible they can be.

"We are nothing like the Empire Ezra, to maintain peace, they hurt innocent people from all around the universe; we are the ones who actually care about people's life, we give them what the Empire doesn't..." Kanan said.

Ezra furrowed his brows slightly.

"What?" He asked.

"Hope." Kanan replied with a wide smile.

Ezra smiled back and noted his new family smiling as well at the door.

Kanan had told him everything he had to know about them, just as promised. Their life was incredible, and terrible at the same time.

When he thought about what happened to those who spoke against the Empire, his smile faded.

"Did I say anything wrong?" Kanan asked, worried as he saw the child's gesture.

"I know... I know what happen to people who go against the rules, and their c-consequences—" Ezra's cheeks were soon dampened by tears. "My parents were people like you! I don't want to lose you too!" He cried.

The crew stood still, just watching he boy sob loudly, but Kanan was the first to react and gave Ezra a big bear hug. The rest soon closed in and joined the hug.

They always knew that being part of a rebellion was dangerous and that that would put their life's at risk; but they learned that what they really wanted was to help all those people who were affected by the Empire, to give them hope for them to see their future.

They were 5 against millions of stormtroopers.

And now with Ezra and his past, it hurt to think what pain all this could cause him. But they changed their mind to something positive, that was when they noticed something...

Ezra treated them like family. And it was only three days since he joined them.

"You had brave parents Ezra, we will continue what they didn't finish." Hera said while putting a hand on Ezra's shoulder.

Then, Sabine spoke. "Are you sure you have nothing else to say?" She asked Kanan, smirking and raising her eyebrows.

Kanan stared at her.

"You sure?" The Twi'lek asked when she realized what Sabine meant.

After a slight hesitation, Kanan nodded.

"One of the benefits of being a rebel..." He started saying as he looked at Ezra. "Is having one of these."

Someone turned off the lights and then a blue light illuminated the room: a lightsaber.

Ezra's eyes widened and shone with amazement and hope. He knew who the Jedis were, but he never actually knew a Jedi. He never even thought Kanan was a Jedi. That act only have him more reasons to remember his parents, but he could hear them now.

"Be strong and fight for those who are weak." he heard his father say the day they were captured.

"Jedi…" The words came out of Ezra's mouth with so much pride, awe and hope.

Hera, Sabine, Zeb, —and even Chopper—felt how the whole atmosphere changed suddenly. Ezra's face gave them this boost of energy, a boost of chances and chances should never be lost.

They were rebels, but they were different from the rebels they were before. They were also a family, but none of them had given so much emotion. Ezra was also eager to make a change, you could feel it.

"We are not with the Empire and we will never be." Kanan said while deactivating his weapon. The lights turned on again.

"And you Ezra, you've given us another reason to fight." Hera said.

The blue haired boy looked at her confused.

"What is it?" Ezra asked.

"You." She answered.

"We have a lot of reasons to rebel against the Empire." Sabine said crossing her arms.

"A lot of reasons." The Lasat growled.

"You have a lot of hope for the future and no one can take that away from you." Said the now revealed Jedi.

"Then that means I can't go on missions with you, right?" Ezra asked sheepishly.

Kanan sighed, he was already waiting for the question to come up.

"Unfortunately, no. It's for you best. We don't want to risk you and lose you." Kanan said. "And I don't want to lose you." He said.

Ezra looked up at him, a small grateful smile. "You aren't the same as other people, and I fully realize it now." He said. "Thank you for actually caring!" He hugged Kanan, wrapping his small arms around him.

The rest of the crew smiled, Kanan just had to recover from the slight shock of the boy's words.

Soon, the crew slowly came in the hug as well, even Chopper.

"We wouldn't bare loosing you anymore." Sabine said.

"We'll grow to love you even more." Said Hera softly.

"I will too." Ezra mumbled while clinging to Kanan's jacket.

* * *

A few days later…

There was this one time that Kanan took Ezra out for a quick walk and show the kid how they got a few stuff to survive.

The boy was eager to know, and he happily followed Kanan's orders to stay quiet and calm to not bring attention to themselves.

When they returned, Hera was every waiting for them.

"Kanan, we've got a mission to go to. Now!" She said sharply.

Kanan nodded.

"Let's go."

* * *

The sound of lightsabers crashing with each other was the only sound the could be heard.

Kanan was fighting against the Inquisitor with all his might. He needed to survive for his family, and Ezra. They were fighting hard alright, each had at least a few injuries from the sabers. When Kanan was actually about to give the final blow to distract the Inquisitor and run, his communicator beeped and Ezra's voice came out, loud and clear.

"Daddy! Hera and I are worried! You haven't come back yet!" Ezra's voice sounded so much younger and weak. Kanan's eyes widened in fright and tried to keep the Inquisitor distracted, but it was far too late…

'How did Ezra end up with Hera's communicator?!' He thought, gulping nervously.

He swung the lightsaber with such ferocity now; they had to flee and quick.

"I don't recall any of your teammates calling when your fighting." The Pau'an hissed, smirking. Kanan said nothing in reply and just swung the saber down at his arm and ran away.

"I'll find out who is it you have in your team! I barely heard, but I know it's a child! I'll find him… and destroy HIM!" He shouted laughing.

Kanan looked back and then called Hera to bring the ship closer to him.

Ezra wouldn't have to know about this, never. Kanan wouldn't scare the boy more then he already was…

But wait a minute... Weren't Ezra and Chopper suppose to be safe in another place away from the mission?

And...

Did Ezra call him Daddy…?

...

I'm so, so sorry for the lack of updatings almost a month (or is already a month?) I have homework but not tons and if I have I always make it at school and those I cannot in my house, but the problem is that getting up at 5:00 a.m is something really hard to me, and got me tired all these last weeks; the only thing I did was sleep (and in class too) I have been tired but I knew I had to continue this story, but just couldn't do by myself...so readers, big part (or almost all chapter) was written by my friend, if you loved this chapter, then the honours are to her. I only made the part when Kanan explains to Ezra what they are and she did the rest, including the narrative along the dialogues I made. I assure you that the next week I will update. Thanks for all the reviews and really hope more , if you have questions, ask me or PM me.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Hunt

 _Hunting down the Jedi hasn't been done as planned, but the Inquisitor at least discovered something very important that will change all his plans but keep the same goal: killing Kanan Jarrus.  
He had encountered the Jedi and fought against him just like any other time, but then wonderful news came to his ears…  
_

 _A boy_

 _So the Jedi has a boy in his crew? Perfect, by the way he called him, this kid could be someone very important in Kanan's life, the boy could be used to get whatever the Inquisitor wanted, and that, was Kanan's end…  
Now the Inquisitor had a new and improved plan, and thus involved the boy…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

One month later…

"Ezra, time for breakfast." the boy slowly opened his blue electric eyes, when they were trying to stay open, he saw Kanan gently shaking him awake.

It's been one month since Ezra joined the Ghost Crew; he had a lot of things to learn, including the schedule when there weren't any missions or Imperials. He enjoyed it though.

"Good morning Mr. Sleepyhead." Kanan smirked.

"Mmhmm.." Ezra mumbled, trying to get a grip to say something. He barely felt when Kanan carried him towards the rest of the cvre for breakfast.

"What? You said you didn't want to eat?" Ezra didn't reply, "Well then, I guess your breakfast will become Zebs and–"

"Hera! Don't let Zeb eat my food!" he yelled, cutting Kanan off.

The Jedi laughed with glee, he sensed Hera and Sabine were also laughing, while Zeb was trying to take the plate off Ezra's hands, it seemed the kid had escaped Kanan's grip to run towards his food and keep it safe from Zeb's hands. They'd run into the kitchen, Ezra screaming that he would eat. Those two could never stay quiet for at least one day.

And that was no problem at all.

"When won't I see Zeb and Ezra fighting over each other's breakfast?" Hera asked, grinning.

"Let me think, probably… never." Sabine said from her side. Kanan nodded in agreement.

"And there's another act to prove that answer." They all turned their heads towards the two others and watched as Zeb held Ezra's plate over his head to keep him from reaching it. They all just broke in laughter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Inquisitor's Quarters

The Pau'an was kneeling in front of a hologram; it was time for a new mission.  
When he'd informed about the information he had, he also added that he needed time before striking again because this mission was, slightly different than the others.

"Inquisitor," Darth Vader's voice echoed throughout the room, it was incredible how his voice was so loud coming from a hologram, "It is time to hunt the Jedi down."

"My lord, may I ask why did you wait until now?"

"The kid" was his words "You know what to do, Inquisitor. Don't fail me."

"I won't, my lord."

The transmission ended and the Inquisitor grinned. Lifting his head up, he said, "Your end is nearing, Jedi."  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Night had fallen so quickly over them; they hadn't noticed that they took so long in Capital City. Kanan had promised Ezra to buy new clothes while they were buying their monthly feed. By Hera's orders, the whole crew had to go together since the incident with the Jedi, after all, Ezra ended up with them by his fault.

It wasn't at all bad though, it was quite the opposite; it was the first time they all went out together since… the beginning. They were a crew before Ezra, they were almost like a family; but when he arrived, he made the bond stronger. It was something they couldn't do alone; Ezra transformed the crew into a real family. They loved each other before him, but not in the same way as now.

Who could ever think a kid could change everything in someone's life? No one did.

But Ezra said otherwise.

They would love Ezra for the rest of their life… he meant the world to all the specters, even Chopper.

'Bweep, bwoop.'

Yeah, even droid have feelings, well, at least Chopper.

 _"I don't know how to name it..."_

Kanan groaned, maybe it wasn't such a good idea…

"Don't you dare tell Ezra to abandon it here" Hera hissed, "You let him keep it, now you must accept the consequences."

"I know, but where will it sleep? I don't think Zeb wants it with him."

"He'll agree. When it's about Ezra, he'll do anything for him, even if he doesn't admit it.""

 _"Oh, and he can sleep with me, even with you if you want too."_ said Ezra's happy voice.

"Remind me why I said yes?"

 _Flashback_

 _Finding clothes was easy, but finding some Ezra's size, wasn't. The boy was too small to fit in any clothes they tried on him. Kanan, Hera, and Ezra started searched in all the markets, when they had the opportunity, Hera placed Ezra in an alley so he could change, but neither of them seemed to fit him._

 _In one of those days, Hera let her guard down a bit, then at the next minute, Ezra was gone.  
She almost screamed in fright when she was sure he was gone, she called for Kanan and he came quickly. He noticed her all desperate. _

_"What happened? Are you hurt?" He had asked.  
_

 _"Ezra's gone!" She had yelled, her feet walking in circles. "I was waiting for him when I saw something, when I turned around he was gone! Where could he be?! The Imperials are in the city and he's in danger!" She screamed whole tears slid down her face, her leeku moved from side to side as she searched. Kanan knew he had to keep himself calm to help Hera find the boy. He grabbed her shoulders softly._

 _"Calm down Hera, we won't find him if you're like that." He said. "I'll inform the rest, we'll find him." He reassured her. Hera nodded, breathing deeply to calm down._

 _"Specter 4 and 5, answer." There was a moment of silence until Sabine's voice came on.  
_

 _ **"Specter 5, what happened?"**_ _She asked.  
_

 _"Sabine, Ezra's lost. We're looking for him, but we don't know if returned to the Ghost..."  
_

 _Another moment of silence.  
_

 _ **"How is that? How is Ezra lost?! I thought he was with you! I'm go with you—"**_ _  
_

 _"No Sabine, finish your part and go back to the ship. Zeb too."  
_

 _ **"Argh! Fine, I'm com you if we find him."**_ _  
_

 _"Fine, specter—"  
_

 _ **"The kid is lost?! How did you let that happen Kanan?! Explain!"**_ _Shouted Zeb through the com, he sounded worried.  
_

 _"Specter 1 out!" Then Kanan turned off his com, he turned to Hera. "C'mon, we don't have time to waste. He could be anywhere by now."_

 _They began they search; there were many people at that hour, you could see children looking for their parents too, or they could be like Ezra, orphans. But they didn't seem like thieves like a street rat would do. Terrible reality. If only the Empire didn't exist, things would be different if so. They wouldn't have known Ezra, but he'd be with his parents, his real family._

 _They were Ezra's family now, and in part Ezra's parents as well._

 _And it was their job to keep him safe._

…

 _And he was now lost._

…

 _They were the "best" parents ever…  
_

 _"You sure you haven't seen him? Anywhere?" Kanan asked a merchant for the hundredth time, the man was already pissed off._

 _"For a million times, no! If I'd seen him, I would've told you already!" He screamed. "Now scram!" Kanan and Hera grinned nervously and left._

 _"We're could've he gone? Kanan, it's late and we still haven't found him."_

 _"I don't know but—" he was cut of by his vibrating com. "Specter 1…"  
_

 _ **"Specter 4 to 1, we found the boy."**_ _Zeb's voice sounded like an echo. Kanan felt relief flow throughout all his body and sighed. "And he has a little something in his hands…" Hera closed her eyes and began to run after Kanan to where Zeb was._

 _"Where are you Zeb?" asked Hera._

 _ **"Where we accorded to meet."**_ _answered Zeb.  
_

 _"Wait, we're almost there." Kanan said, he sounded tired but also reloaded and anxious to see his boy.  
_

 _He turned off the com and saw three figures in the distance, Sabine, Zeb and Ezra. They slowed down and approached the boy slowly, brows furrowed._

 _"Have anything to say, mister?" demanded Kanan, narrowing his eyes to the boy. Hera mimicked him. They noticed a small bundle in his hands._

 _Both tried to keep a straight look to make Ezra understand that what he did was wrong, but it last long because seconds later they wrapped their arms around Ezra in a bear hug. They noted the small bundle escape from Ezra's arms before they could even touch him._

 _"We were so worried Ezra, don't you ever do that again! Understood?" The boy nodded, his eyes wide, but in surprise, but with nervousness and glee._

 _"Now that we're all back together, can we go back home now?" Asked Sabine, she was happy to see Ezra all safe and sound though._

 _"Wait. Isn't there anything you want to tell them kid?" asked Zeb with a smirk on his face.  
Ezra lowered his gaze to his feet._

 _"Well..." His voice was high pitched and his eyes wide with hope as he looked at Kanan and Hera. His next words came flow long out as fast a river, "I found him in the ally and I was wondering if I could bring it to the Ghost." he grabbed the critter from behind him and held it in front of Kanan and Hera, who were both surprised by it; a Loth Cat was cuddling against Ezra's chest. "Please?" His electric eyes gleaming in a puppy like look._

 _"I don't see the problem, it's beautiful," said Sabine with a smile. "And I don't think Zeb will mind either." The Lasat smiled._

 _Hera stood there, thinking well before speaking._

 _"I don't see a problem either," she noted. "I say we keep it." She eyed the Jedi. "What do you say?"_

 _His face had to look serious and firm, but Ezra's eyes were like a magnet. He sighed in defeat._

 _"Fine, but you'll take care of it." He said._

 _"Thanks!" Said Ezra happily, hugging his legs; he almost made the Jedi fall by the sudden movement._

 _Kanan managed to smile, he was sure he was going to regret it.  
_

 _End of flashback...  
_

"None of us can resist those eyes Kanan." Hera laughed.

Kanan rolled his eyes.

"Home! Finally!" Yelled Sabine, reloaded as she ran toward the Ghost with the supplies.

They all smiled while Chopper stood at the door, waiting for them. But Kanan stopped cold.

"Wait…" he had this feeling and he knew it too well. "Stop!"

The crew turned towards him.

"Is everything okay boss?" asked the Lasat.

"Oh, everything is okay for me, but not for you, rebels." That wasn't Kanan's voice. They turned towards the Ghost and saw the Inquisitor standing in between the ship and the crew "Let's finish what's begun." He took out his lightsaber and pointed towards the crew.

To be continued…

?: Hey! I've never talked with you guys before, but I'm the one who helps DarkShadows with her English fics.  
I just wanted to introduce myself as Aist MoonSun. DarkShadows is one of my best friends and I'm glad to read such positive reviews about this story. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did.  
This is the first fic I help her with actually. I want to thank you guys for reading her story; she has such good ideas and excellent creativity and imagination. Don't underestimate her.  
Espero que te puedas apurar en el siguiente capítulo Dark. Quiero saber que pasa! xD  
Goodbye people! See you in the next chapter! Adios!

Dark (how I missed this): I'm still holding my tears, beautiful message my friend wrote! Love ya' a lot! I will not say so much, only that thanks for all your reviews ('cause are beautiful) and really sorry for all waits, I really am tired after school. Hope you liked this chapter and don't forget to review (or the dog will…ñah)


	6. Chapter 6

A New Beginning

Chapter 6: Captured.

"Stay back." Kanan ordered as he ignited his own Lightsaber and stood in front of his crew.

He glared at the Inquisitor, his fingers griping the Lightsaber handle like his life depended on it, and actually, it did. Sabine backed away from the Ghost carefully and took out her blasters. Zeb grabbed Ezra and held him in his hands; the small Loth Cat mewed in confusion in the boy's arms. Hera clenched her jaw and gripped her blaster with both hands.

"Daddy!" Ezra cried, his eyes widening with fright when he saw the Inquisitor walk towards Kanan. The boy had never seen the Pau'an before, but something was telling him that he couldn't be trusted. Zeb held the boy closer to his chest and let out a quiet growl.

"Well, well. Seems like the boy is worried, am I right, Jedi?" the Inquisitor asked, a grin plaster on his face as he swung his Lightsaber at Kanan.

"Leave them alone, the fight is in between the two of us." Kanan replied while blocking the attack. He took a step back to avoid another.

"True, but I've got a new mission Jedi, and it's to get that boy," The Inquisitor growled, he extended his arm and lifted Kanan off his feet with the Force. "and no one will stop me."

He swung his hand to a side and the Jedi crashed into a rock nearby.

"Kanan!" Hera yelled, worried. She aimed at the Pau'an and pulled the trigger of her blaster. Sabine opened fired as well and they all took cover to avoid the blaster shots that the Inquisitor managed to deflect.

"Get to the Ghost, and leave." Kanan spoke through the intercom. His body ached from the impact but he managed to stand up. He picked up his Lightsaber and ignited it once again. "Take Ezra to safety. I'll keep him distracted."

"Are you crazy Kanan?" Zeb asked as he tried to keep Ezra and his Loth cat calm. "We aren't leaving you alone!" he yelled into the intercom.

"Specter 4, you'll do as ordered. I know what I'm doing." Kanan took a deep breath and looked at the crew; he would do anything for them, for Hera, for Sabine, for Zeb, for Chopper, for Ezra…

"Kanan, we can escape, all of us. We'll find a way." Hera spoke in the com while firing at the Inquisitor along with Sabine. Chopper had managed to get on board, who knows what he was doing there.

"No, all of you, Get on board, I can join you as soon as you are all in there." Kanan barked, he was getting frustrated that they wouldn't follow his orders and get into the damn ship. "Now!"

"You are all wasting my precious time." The Inquisitor hissed, he spun his duel Lightsaber and used the Force to push the whole crew away from the Ghost. Sabine and Hera were sent flying to the right, Zeb and Ezra were sent to the other side of the battlefield. "Now, I'll take what I came for."

The Inquisitor waltzed towards Zeb and pointed his Lightsaber at the Lasat.

"Don't move." He ordered. The Inquisitor moved his gaze towards Ezra, the poor boy was trembling beside the Lasat, the small Loth cat held tightly to his chest.

"Don't touch him!" Zeb growled when he noticed what was about to happen, but he stopped in cold when the red Lightsaber same closer to his neck.

"L-Leave me alone!" Ezra cried out when a little courage managed to sprout out in him. "You're a meanie! You're hurting my family!" he screamed, clutching his pet as if the Inquisitor could snatch it out of his hands any second now, The Inquisitor chuckled.

"And what are you going to do about it boy? Your family cannot help you now, if they make any move, I'll kill you." He removed the Lightsaber from Zeb's neck and showed it to Ezra. He cut off a small piece of the boy's hair with a flick of his wrist. "It cuts anything as if it were butter…"

Sabine and Hera were out cold, but their chests were raising and lowering in a steady rhythm. Kanan was struggling to stand, he kept on trembling, he knew the Inquisitor was using the Force to keep him down, he knew that if he couldn't escape his grip, Ezra would be taken to the Empire…

"Stop! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Ezra screamed at the top of his lungs, tears falling down his cheeks. His body clenched up and he glared at the Inquisitor. Suddenly, the Inquisitor was thrown back and he let Ezra go.

"Arg!" the Inquisitor groaned in pain as he finished rolling in the ground. He coughed a few times, trying to regain his composure and breath. He knew what had caused this, that boy had so much… potential.

The boy landed in the floor and ran towards Hera and Sabine, Kanan was not far from them. He had seen what had happened with Ezra, he was surprised by what he had just witnessed. The Jedi felt the grip soften and he ran towards the boy and his female teammates. Zeb got up and ran towards them two.

"Wake up Hera, Sabine." Kanan said, patting their cheeks in an attempt to wake them. Ezra was trembling and Zeb put him on his shoulders, luckily, the Loth cat had run up the ramp and hid somewhere in the Ghost. Hera let out a slight moan when she woke; she blinked twice and struggled to get up.

"Come on, let's hurry and get onto the Ghost before the Inquisitor comes back." Kanan said softly.

"Zeb, grab Sabine and help Hera, I'll carry Ezra." He added. The Lasat nodded and slung Sabine over his shoulders gently, and help Hera with his other hand. Kanan stood up and grabbed the boy in his hands, running now that he saw the Inquisitor had started to get up.

"You're not escaping from me again! I'll take you or the boy, Jedi!" The Inquisitor yelled as he managed to get a grip of himself. Kanan gasped quietly and left Ezra on board.

"Go on with Hera, Ezra. I'll be right behind you, I just have to keep him distracted, okay?" he asked the small boy, petting his blue hair gently.

"B-But…" Ezra started, words not managing to work for him. He shook his head, tears starting to form in his eyes again.

"Don't cry, don't cry. I just want you and the crew safe, now go on. Ezra, go, I'll be okay." Kanan said in an attempt to calm the boy down. He could escape from the Inquisitor, one way or another, but deep down he knew, he had a feeling something was going to go wrong; but he didn't care, as long as his family was safe he would be safe inside.

Ezra ran deeper inside, but he stayed close to see Kanan climb on board when he could. He wanted to see Kanan jump on board before they left the planet to somewhere safe. Kanan smiled at the boy before pressing his intercom.

"Specter 2, prepare for take off." He said, he ignited his Lightsaber and sprang into action, this time he made the first strike.

"So it seems the Jedi finally gives me a good battle." The Inquisitor chuckled as he easily blocked Kanan's forceful attacks. When he saw an opening, he brought his Lightsaber down on Kanan's head, but the Jedi managed to block it.

"You'll never hurt them, never." Kanan growled as he tried to get a hit on his opponent. "You may come and try to kill me or my family, but as long as I live, they live." He blocked the attacks rather quickly and used the Force to push him back, far back.

"Specter 1, we are just above you, prepare to jump aboard Kanan." Hera said, a smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

"Copy that, let's get to safety." Kanan said and watched as the Ghost hovered above him and got closer to the ground.

He began to run to gain some speed, he saw Ezra looking down at him, waiting for him. He grunted as he jumped, using the Force to help him get on board. Ezra smiled when he saw Kanan close, he would run and hug him, but that meant him falling, no thanks. He could wait. Kanan managed to get a foot on board and he was about to put the other when he was pulled out of the ship slowly.

"Woah… woah!" he exclaimed in surprise as he tried to pull himself back. "Kanan…" Ezra whimpered as he saw the man slowly float away from him on the other side of the ship "Come back!"

"Calm down kid, just go and tell Hera to leave. Don't cry and do it now!" Kanan ordered. "Now kid!" his eyes widened and he gasped when he was slammed down onto the ground.

"KANAN!" Ezra screamed, tears running down his cheeks once again, but more fluently now. What should he do now? He didn't want to disobey Kanan but he didn't want to leave him with the Inquisitor either.

" _Ezra, why is Kanan taking so long?"_ Hera asked. _"We have to leave now before the Inquisitor sends reinforcements."_ The blue haired boy trembled, it was now or never.

"He's in, Hera, let's go!" He shouted.

"NO, HERA!" Kanan screamed as loud as his could, but with no avail. The ramp started to close, and before it did, Ezra jumped off "KID!" and then the Ghost was gone.

"Well at what we have here… a little boy trying to save his father" the Pau'an taunted while choking Kanan with the Force.

"Leave him alone! Or—" Ezra started say.

"Or what? Fighting won't do you any good 'cause that slingshot of yours won't be of any help, little one." Kanan gasped as the invisible grip on his neck tightened, his face filled up with pain. "Surrender boy, and I will let your master live."

"Don't...listen" the Jedi said between gasps, he didn't want Ezra to leave, he didn't want him in the hands of the Dark Side.

"Are you willing to watch your daddy die before you?" The Inquisitor asked. He held his hand towards Ezra. "Come with me and he'll be freed." Ezra watched in horror as he saw Kanan slowly lose consciousness.

He trembled with fear.

Kanan's eyes started to close, his mouth opened wide to try and get a breath of fresh air, he struggled to stay awake. Not only would Kanan lose consciousness but he would also die if that grip tightened even more. The boy clenched his fists and looked down at his feet.

"You win…" he murmured. "I'm going with you."he shut his eyes closed as he tried to contain his tears.

The Inquisitor smirked.

"Very well" he grinned and grabbed his Lightsaber, he ignited and stabbed Kanan in the abdomen. The Jedi said nothing, nothing but choked sounds coming out of his mouth. But he was in terrible pain. The Inquisitor dropped the Jedi to the ground and watched as the man lay limp as he bled.

"NO!" Ezra tried to ran at him but fell unconscious when a rock was thrown straight at his head. He was so close yet so far…

The Inquisitor sighed as he kneeled down to grab the boy he fought so hard for, he slung him over his shoulder with a grunt and looked over at Kanan, who was laying down no less than two feet far. He kicked his back and raised an eyebrow when he realized the Jedi didn't react one bit.

"It's a pity you won't see him again for a long time." He said as he leaned over the rebel. Kanan tried to say something, but the Inquisitor was already leaving on his TIE Fighter. The Jedi couldn't move, one of his worst nightmares had just become true. He let the tears flow and a long and low moan of grief escaped his mouth.

To be continued…

I'm so eternaly sorry for the long delay. I'm not gonna lie, guys, this year has been the laziest since started writing; I had all the ideas but I just didn't have the desire to write. However, I think the inspiration now has gotten through me that I want to write more, but, this chapter, this WHOLE CHAPTER, was not written by me. All the reviews and thanks must be given to my beta and best friend who has helped me with this story so far. As I said, I didn't want to write anything even though I had a lot of inspiration, but now I'll change that and start writting again frecuently.

This chapter may create questions of little things that I'm explaining next chapter. Thanks for all the support and sorry again for my lazyness (because it was that :/)

Next chapter will be up soon (I'm writting it while typing this note)


End file.
